tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Task Force Talon
Task Force Talon is a mercenary faction from A Children's Anuad, led by independent mercenaries to perform tasks for villagers and citizens. They are unaligned from any other factions whatsoever. History Task Force Talon was formed by a mage named Nicola Talon (currently known as Nikola Traven), who mastered the art of lightning and necromancy, but ended up being altered by a Falmer into a cleric. As a newly founded underground guild, they tend to receive quests with ravens or ask in person in order to maintain its low profile. Generally, they reside at the guild hall of Silent Moon Camp at the North of Whiterun, or beneath the Sleeping Giant Inn of Riverwood, The influence of Task Force Talon is spread slowly. Nicola wanted to build a mercenary guild dedicated to both studying the arcane arts and bandit raids and Task Force Talon was therefore created. Sometimes, it is referred to as the Masonry Guild due to the Lunar Forge and their huge supplies of smithing materials. However, what is not known is that Nicola assembled a new undead army underground, and he's willing to provide necromancy training to insiders who've are faithful to the guild, even though he was purified by a Falmer during a failed quest The undead and his knowledge are now passed on to Harena. After the Inquisition conducted by an untold faction, Task Force Talon was made defunct, although the members are still alive. Service Bandit Raid This is probably the most common type of duties carried out, since such a task is simple. Nicola and Harena carry the duty of dispatching bandits. They also try to utilize pacifist means. However, if persuasion attempts fail, they would try to disarm the Bandits alive to gain more information or newer recruits. However, they may not be able to keep all the bandits alive. In this case, Nicola, the master of arcane arts would kill them and Harena would reanimate them for their use. There has been records of them wiping out bandit hideouts with only two members. Oddly enough, their attitude starts changing, since Nicola no longer possesses the undying art, it would be more common for Aldion to carry out this task instead. Clerical Raid A new task due to the result of the forced purification onto Nicola, he now has the ability to free spirits instead of reanimating them. Nicola is the sole member capable of freeing the undead from necromantic power, with his greatly altered Blinding Bolt, an art of pulling out spirits from possessed corpses with a coil which fires unguided lightning, which is bound into his left arm. It is said he actually refuses to take this kind of task, and eventually led to a violent behaviour he forces himself to attack undead on sight without even considering them as sentient being. Alternatively, if one wants to reanimate the dead instead, Harena should be able to reanimate them. Hunting They can also be requested to hunt animals, primarily for meats instead of the fur trade. Harena is an expert on this field. Letter Delivery They've also served as a post office, in case someone wanted to deliver letters via low profile means. Ravens are available for letter delivery. Members * Nicola Talon (Leader, presumed deceased) * Aldion (Armorer, Archivist, former Blades) * Harena Sarothril (Member, presumably deceased) * Sabine (Member) * Gyula Powder-Keg (Member) * Sophia (Recruit) Trivia * The Task Force has nothing to do with Talon Mercenary Company, but rather, named after the founder's old name, whom he's currently known as Nikola Traven. Category:Factions